Walking Dead mid-season rewrite
by I'mAmerican
Summary: what if it wasn't Tyreese that went to Atalanta but Michonne, just little changes to the season 5 mid-season final. First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fiction, so please be kind. I really just hated how the midseason finale ended so here is my version._

Michonne

"Hey Michonne do you think you could come to Atlanta with us to get Beth?" Rick said as he looked over the walls to make sure that they were safe for his kids.

I was a bit puzzled until I realized Tryeese was a pacifist; he would be much more help babysitting than at Alanta. "Sure Rick. And why don't we also tie up Gabriel? I don't think we trust him. " I say, I didn't want anything to happen to those Carl and Judith, so tying him up would eliminate that danger.

Rick looked thoughtful for a moment, until he replied "Good idea, one less thing to worry about while we are gone."So we continue fortifying the walls so that they could be safe. "All right in about 15 minutes we are heading out." He started informing people. Then I realize I probably should go and sharpen my sword.

HHHHHHHHHH

In the car Rick is talking about how we should conquer them and so far it is the best strategy. "Everyone listen up. " and pulls out a piece of paper that he starts to write "okay so this is them we need to ….." I could see the genius of the idea, though I think if it was Tryeese here then we would have a different story.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Maggie

Everyone else had left so I'm left with dumb and dumber, I try and fix a temporary shelter for Eugene but if he didn't wake up soon I doubt he ever would. I glance at Abraham while shielding my eyes, damn Georgia heat! Still not moving, I walk to him grabbing a bottle of water for him. "Get over yourself" I tell him, I am so tired of his shit. After all he was the one who dragged us from the group "We have all lost someone." I say that while thinking of my daddy and Beth, "So what if he was lying get up and move on. That is the only way we can survive out here. Now drink." I thrust the bottle of water at his face hoping that I had finally gotten through to his thick skull. Looks like I did because he takes the bottle from my hand and starts to drink.

"His plan was the only reason I am here. Now to find out it was fake along… but I will survive." He said the last few words with more force than the others.

I look around and find that the rest of the group is coming towards me, with water. It even looks like Tara has a….yoyo. wow I never that that even such a small object like that could make me so happy.

Glenn walks up to me and brushes his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. "We should go back" he said "I mean there is nothing for us here, so why don't we go back?" I look at him and nod, "There is nothing for us here" I echo.

_I am sorry if they seem out of character, Please review I really could use some tips. _


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl

"Alright everyone do you remember your part?" Rick said for the 12th time. Everyone nodded; we didn't want anyone, dead or alive to find us so we tried to make the least amount of noise possible. It was hard not to, after all had been going through it over and over again. But I can understand after all we had only one shot to get this right because if they found out what we were doing then we would have a problem. The plan was simple, I go around back with Michonne and we both slit two guys throat. Sasha and Rick go through another entrance and kill two more people then there was only four more cops including Dawn. We decided to leave Noah behind to watch the cars it wasn't like he could help much with his leg, and besides we don't know how badly Dawn would want to get him back.

Rick nods at me, time to put the plan in motion. Michonne and I start sneaking around trying to access the entrance without attracting any walkers. It didn't work.

Pretty soon we had 3 walkers behind us. I had to resist the urge to groan childishly, "Of all the damn days to deal with shitty walkers…." I mutter under my breath. I look at Michonne, she nods. We would have to dispatch of them silently. She pulls at her sword while I position myself close to the walkers. She stabs it and I catch it just before it hits the ground making sure that we couldn't be heard. Then we do the same with the other two. And she puts away her sword I see the entrance, it was going to be a tricky son of a bitch but I was going to save Beth and Carol.

HHHHHHHH

Carl

Right now the only thing I felt was disgust, with Father Gabriel, the world. "Urgh" I say out load. I've been trying to sleep for the last 30 minutes, there isn't a lot of time for sleep any more so I try to whenever I have a chance but I can't. But whether it was Judith who wouldn't settle down or Father Gabriel who wouldn't stop fidgeting in his ropes, or the walkers outside who just keep on banging on the door. I just can't stand it anymore. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse these idiots came knocking the door, thank god for those posts otherwise I think we would have had evacuate the church.

About 15 minutes later the noises became faint, so naturally I was curious. Just before the group left they had made a hole in one of the rooms just in case we needed to escape, I made my way over to the hole it wasn't like Father Gabriel good d anything he was gagged, and by the time Tryeese looked up from Baby Judith it was going to be too late. I shimmed down the hole, it was full of cobwebs, in other words spiders. Once I got outside I saw a fire truck with all the walkers around it, well most of the walkers. One came up behind me; it was only because of my fast reflexes that I was not bitten. I grab my knife and shove it into its brain, I look closer at the fire truck, it was Maggie, Glenn, and the rest of that group. Yes, I wanted to shout! Now I can tell Maggie about Beth! I wanted to help them but they were almost done, so I went back inside to go and Tryeese so we can go and help. I grab him and told him about what I saw; we went outside so we can talk to them.

"Hey Maggie" I called out. "Carl, where are the others?" She asked already fearing the worst. I told her about why the group wasn't there; she then started to hug me overwhelmed by the news. She then got out one word, "Where?"

_Please review._


End file.
